Your Mine
by princess-snow510
Summary: In which Stiles reminds Blaise that she is his and doesn't mind getting hurt to protect her… Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I was feeling teen wolfish and decided to write this based off my OC Blaise in my fanfic Hellfire.**

 **it is and also isn't connected to the fanfic story meaning that you can enjoy it as its own little story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary: In which Stiles reminds Blaise that she is his and doesn't mind getting hurt to protect her…**

* * *

"Did you see her today, Scott?"

"Yeah, I saw her."

"Did you see the dress she was wearing? It was the one I got her for her birthday." Stiles boasted his chest tingled with pride.

Stiles had recently been mated to a Kitsune…

And although that didn't sound so much as his bestfriend was also dating a Kitsune, Blaise was different.

She was Kitsune demon not like Kira who merely had a fox spirt to help her. No; Blaise _was_ the fox in all intents and purposes.

He was as shocked as she was to find out the news and for the entire two months that while they were unaware, they were seemingly already official in the supernatural world.

Blaise had yet to even acknowledge him, and when she did it was with a glare and a smile that was all fangs. Stiles knew she was less than enthused to be mated to him, she had told him already, he was weak, he was human. He knew she preferred someone, anyone other than him, she had even openly stated that she would prefer to mate Derek Hale.

Heat flared in his mind at the thought of Blaise and Derek together.

Yes they would have made a deadly pairing they were both scary, powerful and came from wealthy families. They were also both pureblooded supernatural being; their families shared history and Blaise and Derek were even intimate with each other at some point.

Stiles shook his thoughts mentally, yes they had been together but they weren't anymore, no reason for it to cause the anger that it did in him…maybe that was a side effect of being bonded to her. She was a fire Kitsune.

Stiles snapped back to the now.

Blaise.

She was wearing his dress and that's what mattered. That fact that she actually wore the dress he bought her was something to be proud of. That meant he was making progress with her…right?

Scott shut his locker in the boys' changing rooms, and turned to look at his best friend. "Yeah, Stiles, you've only told me about that like 20 times today."

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" Stiles trailed off not really knowing how to describe how he felt. Stiles liked and loathed the demoness all at the same time but with her indifference mask it was hard to tell what she felt about him without him actually asking her…and stiles wasn't about the just walk up to her and ask her…she was very intimating even though she was only 5'3.

"Lydia told me she really liked the dress, and Blaise is actually wearing it today to school. If a girl wears your gift to school, that must mean something, right?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?" The Alpha asked. "I mean, she's clearly crazy about you too, or else you two wouldn't be mated right?"

"Do you really think so? I mean it's not like either of us were givin a choice in the matter, we were kinda just thrown on each other." Stiles said with a frown before his eyes lit up and he looked at Scott. "But like, does her heartbeat speed up when she's around me? Does she get nervous? You must notice these kinds of things."

"I haven't really ever paid attention to that…besides she's a demoness, she can cover her scent if she wanted too." Scott said as he slipped into his lacrosse jersey. "You better get changed before Finstock comes in and yells at you again."

"Right, I forgot." Stiles opened his locker and threw on his jersey. "Lydia told me Blaise was going to stay after to watch practice, Scott. She's gonna be in the stands!"

He turned to face the rest of the locker room and yelled, "Hey, did anyone see Blaise in the bleachers before they came in here?!"

"Blaise Balgair?" One of the other members of the lacrosse team Justin, walked up to him. "Yeah, she was out there."

"She was looking really hot, too." Another boy, Kevin, joined the conversation. "She wasn't facing me, but I saw her ass and man; gotdamn... She was wearing a super short dress, nearly gave me a boner then and there."

"I know, bro, she's smoking hot. I wouldn't mind putting out her fire..." Justin continued to laugh.

"Do you talk about all girls in this manner? No wonder neither of you have a girlfriend." Stiles rolled his eyes but he felt and flare of heat, only this time it was in his chest at their words.

"Nah, just Blaise. Have you seen the jugs on that girl? They're so round and perky and I bet you they-" Kevin was cut off by Stiles turning around and punching him square in the jaw. The brown-haired boy grabbed Justin by the collar and slammed him into a locker leaving a dent. He would have worried about the sudden raw strength he was presenting if he was to seconds from going into a blind rage.

"Say another word about Blaise again. I dare you." Stiles threatened.

"She's a spitfire, I bet you she'd give really good head." Justin smirked.

Stiles could feel the steam leaving his nose even as he snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd kill you before you'd ever find out." Stiles snarled and threw a punch at Justin's gut, earning a pained grunt from the blonde boy.

He threw Justin against the other set of lockers leaving yet another dent and was about to throw another punch at him when Kevin regained consciousness and tackled Stiles from behind.

The two didn't struggle as Stiles climbed on top of him firing his fists like a machine gun.

Scott found Stiles red faced and with his bloody fist clenched standing above the two fallen players shouting and mentally took a note to talk to Denton about his friend's new found aggression not to mention the steam that's seemed to be floating off him.

"I don't want to ever hear her name mumbled through our lips if you want to keep your tongue-"

Scott instantly dragged his best friend out of the locker room to stop what sound like a very promising threat from leaving his lips. "What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't going to let them get away with talking about Blaise like that." Stiles snapped surprising Scott when he pulled out of his grip. Stiles touched his cheek, which was badly bruised.

"I'll take you to the nurse…" Scott was unsure what to do, his friend still seemed to be upset and he didn't want him to lash out anymore. Ever since the mating of the two Stiles emotions were unpredictable and foreign to him.

Scott let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Stiles consented with a nod of his head. The two once more begin to walk, this time headed towards the nurses office.

"Geez, you must really like this girl if you'd fight two guys over her." Scott muttered under his breath before his eyes widened at Stiles response.

He wasn't supposed to hear him… it was then Scott frowned knowing that his bestfriend was picking up traits off the demoness, and wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"She's mine."

Scott watched his friend from the corner of his eye. Only time would tell how many traits Stiles would pick up. Super strength, accelerated hearing, that fiery temper was all hers. It was even what she was known for throughout Beacon High for.

Nobody wanted to endure the wrath of Blaise. Would his friend soon be in the same category?

He again wondered if he could help his friend. He would always try but he didn't know much about Kitsune, much less demons…but he know someone that did. After dropping Stiles off she tracked her down.

She was beautiful, Scott couldn't deny that. She was talking with Lydia but that didn't surprise him, her and Lydia were close friends, the demoness considered the banshee as her sister.

And to anyone outside their town they could have pasted for siblings.

Blaise Balgair was a school idol. She had an elfin face, her mint green eyes were captivating and her copper hair with natural blonde and red highlights looked like flames of fire itself. Even at 5'3 she had presence that just demanded attention, even Scott could admit that he sometimes found her intimating.

Before Scott could say her name her head snapped in his direction, her nostrils flared. She immediately left Lydia's side and made her way towards his.

"Scott what happened I smell Stiles blood on you?" She demanded her green eyes flashing when she mentioned Stiles and blood.

The young alpha had to clear his throat to make sure his voice didn't waver. She was doing it again, and he chose his words carefully; he didn't want the demoness to turn her ire on him.

"Well, see what happened was…"

"Stiles?" Blaise called running into the nurse's office immediately after hearing what had happened.

"Back here."

Blaise heard him whisper from behind a few curtains. She pulled them back to reveal Stiles holding an ice pack to his face, covering a bruised cheek.

"I heard you got into a fight in the locker room. What the hell happened?!" Blaise growled out, taking a seat on the bed next to him.

"You should see the other guys."

"Really? Cause it looks like they did quite the number on you." She bit out before she traced a bruise on the other side of his face, causing him to slightly winced.

"Nothing I can't handle." He gave her a small smile.

She didn't understand him. She understood humans; she had plenty of time on her hands being a demoness and all but, this human…she didn't understand him at all.

"What got you so mad that you hit a boy?" Blaise asked her curious nature showing.

"Well," Stiles looked down "They were saying stuff about, well, you."

Blaise's head snapped in his direction. Ah so he was just an idiot then. Great…

"Stiles you idiot, your still human and you can get hurt. I don't need you getting yourself hurt because of me, I can protect myself."

"They said some really rude stuff about you, okay?" He defended.

"I don't care!" Blaise growled.

"I do. **_You are mine!_** " He snapped back causing the demoness to flinch. She was not expecting that.

"And I won't allow anyone to talk about you like that." He finished with a growl that had her cocking her head to the side studying him with wide eyes.

"Yours?" she said softly, not even realizing herself that she had been waiting for him to say that since she found out they were bonded.

"Yes _mine_." He said possessively locking eyes with me, his gaze was unwavering.

Blaise looked away first with a slight blush staining her cheeks and chuckled. He was daring her to deny his claim. How very demon like…

"What?"

"Nothing I just…for a second you had the spitting image of a possessive male Kitsune."

"Should I be worried?" He asked curiously.

"No. It's only to be expected considering were mated. Since were bonded you'll naturally pick up on Kitsune traits, my strength, accelerated healing, hearing, even my fire will become yours."

"Is that all?"

"No," She said looking away with a deeper blush staining her cheeks.

"What? What else?" Stiles asked with confusion.

"We will um…" She cleared my throat. "We will also share a sexual appetite for each other…"

"W-what?" Stiles said his face turning as red as Blaise's hair.

"Well we foxes are notorious for our appetites; sex is often a common occurrence between foxes and mates. And with you not only being my mate but also gaining fox abilities…" Blaise trailed off letting it hang in the air.

"Why?" Stiles said after a moment of absorbing the information. "Why do I need to take on your abilities at all?"

"We demons tend to live long lives, 100 or 1000 years but a blink of an eye to us and when we take mates our lives are combined into one. So naturally when mating we usually look for mates that are in the range of our own strengths to balance each other. Having a mate that's a lot strong than you may sound nice but will prove just as fatal as have a mate that is much too weak."

"So where do I fall, I'm human?" Stiles asked curiously wanting to know more about us. She smiled happy to inform him.

"I suppose that's the beauty of our mating. With you gaining all my strengths and what not we will be more compatible…although you'll need to train so you won't break something or hurt someone. As a matter of fact you're already showing signs…"

"Yeah the possessiveness, don't tell me I'll turn into a control fr-"

"I meant physical signs Stiles." Blaise said with a sigh.

"What? Do I have fangs like you? Ohh or a tail? That would be so cool…" Stiles gushed exited at the prospect of getting fangs and a tail.

Blaise shook my head with a smile at her over animated mate before reaching towards his face letting her fingers slide over his ears that were now ever so slightly pointed.

Stiles shuddered purring into her hand before his eyes widened and he grabbed her hand. "How…What did you-"

"Our ears are a very touch sensitive part of our body. That's why I always have mine cover with my hair." She said with a smile.

He reached up touching his own ear. "Will they always be like this? Will I turn into a fox?"

"No, your ears will grow and fangs will appear probably only when you're shifting. You probably won't grow a tail. You're kinda like Scott, which is why you can't go around fighting people because they piss you off." Her tone hard but pleading with him none the less.

He looked away from my penetrating eyes to gaze at the wall ahead. "I care about you Blaise. A lot. And I'm sorry but I will not stand by and watch others males disrespect you. Your- "

" _I'm yours_. I know, but just remember when you out there beating those guys to a pulp, _your mine too_."

His head snapped towards me. "I was worried when I caught the scent of your blood Stiles. A lot, I thought something had happened to you I was scared but prepared to fight for you..."

"Really?" Stiles looked up at her his fingers ghosting over her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Yeah, it's ok." She smiled. "Your mine too, I just want you to be more careful and think more about your safety."

Blaise leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek as his bruise was slowly disappearing with his new found healing. "A kiss will make it better, right?"

"Hey, Blaise?" She looked into his heated hazel eyes with its flecks of gold.

"What?"

"My lips are bruised, too."

"I can fix that…and anything else too." She said leaning and kissing his lips. When she pulled back his eyes glimmered, mischievously. The longer she spent in his company she swore the more fox like he became…

"Below my lower waist is hurting too-" Blaise's face matched her hair as she pushed him away growling.

"Shut up, Stilinski."


End file.
